fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Easter Eggs are randomly occurring or specific things that can happen in the game. Primary Control Module & Circus Control Sounds Primary Control Module When the player is in the Primary Control Module, clicking on certain objects creates strange sounds. Clicking on the Ennard mask's nose makes a crying noise, and other sounds are produced by the three baby heads and strange toy near Funtime Auditorium when clicked. ---- Circus Control When the player is in the Circus Control, clicking on certain objects like the key pad will create strange beeping like sounds, and clicking on the dashboard will make a futuristic beeping noise. BidyBab Elevator There is an easter egg that can occur in the Elevator and in Circus Control, where BidyBab peeks through the window. ---- Eggs Benedict's Home Rarely, when watching The Immortal and The Restless, in Eggs Benedict's Home, a Bidybab will appear watching the player from the bottom right, in the light. Minireena Primary Control Module There is a chance that a Minireena will appear spinning in the Primary Control Module on rare occasions. This may happen when you die to Ballora by a set number of times often. ---- Eggs Benedict's Home Rarely when watching The Immortal and The Restless, in Eggs Benedict's Home, a Minireena will appear watching the player from the bottom left, in the dark. ---- Popcorn Easter Egg Rarely during the Fake Ending, in Eggs Benedict's home, a Minireena can appear popping out of the popcorn bowl after eating some popcorn then immediately going down as seen here. 1578 In the background of the game you can hear a slowed down version Baby saying the numbers "1578" in a random order it is unknown what this means in the lore currently. This most noticably plays in Circus Control, when offline, additionally Under the Desk. FNaF 4 References 1983 If you type 1-9-8-3 into the keypad while in the Private Room, it'll reveal 3 images from FNaF 4; The FNaF 4 Bed, Bedroom, and Plushtrap's hallway. This doesn't work during Custom Night's modes with Funtime Lolbit. Also, Scott had clarified that this the actual date when FNaF 4 takes place. ---- Breaker Room Map If you look closely on the Breaker Room map when restarting the power you can notice the FNaF 4 house layout, minigame layout, and Plushtrap's hallway layout. Blueprints Randomly when entering an area or booting the game a blueprint of one of the 4 main animatronics will appear on the screen for a minute or two. Funtime Lolbit There is a incredibly small chance that Ennard's mask in the Primary Control Module will be replaced by Lolbit's head. This may happen when you die to Funtime Foxy by a set number of times often, similar to Minireena's Easter egg from the Primary Control Module. Yenndo When using the beacon in Funtime Auditorium on Night 3, the player has a very rare chance to encounter a bear-like endoskeleton named Yenndo, instead of Funtime Foxy. The endoskeleton's appearance seems to look identical to Funtime Freddy's actual endoskeleton, though with few differences - A lack of "face-frames", wider eye spacing, having both hands (which would include the lack of Bon-Bon), and most noticeably yellow irises. Nose Honk Like in every FNaF game your able to honk a Freddy's nose, in Sister Location you can honk the Fredbear plush's nose, this is only possible in Custom Night. Gallery K9bwl3a4d9qx.jpg|Bidybab as seen in the Elevator Easter egg. BidyBab in the Circus Gallery.jpeg|BidyBab in the Circus Gallery Easter egg. Hey.png|Bidybab's texture from the Elevator and Circus Gallery easter egg. Minirena dance.gif|Spinning Minireena. Minireena's Easter Egg.jpeg|The spinning Minireena easter egg as seen in the Primary Control Module. Lolbit.png|Funtime Lolbit. LolbitTheMaskStealer.png|Lolbit's head replacing Ennard's mask in the Primary Control Module. Funbot3.png|Yenndo in a position. Funbot2.png|Yenndo in another position. Funbot1.png|Yenndo in yet another position. Yenndo in the Funtime Auditorium.jpeg|Yenndo being encountered in Funtime Auditorium. Maxresdefault.jpg|The 1983 easter egg activated in the Private Room. 1909.png|The FNaF 4 bed and Freddy plush from the on the camera in the 1983 easter egg. 1908.png|The Plushtrap's hallway from FNaF 4 from the on the camera in the 1983 easter egg. 1907.png|The FNaF 4 Bedroom from the on the camera in the 1983 easter egg. MinireenaRareHomeEasterEgg.jpg|The Minireena that rarely shows up in Eggs Benedict's home. SecretMinireena.png|The texture of the Minireena that rarely shows up in the home. Minireena bright test.png|The Minireena that rarely shows up in the home, brightened for clarity. Nomcorn.png|The popcorn texture Minireena hides in. Minireena Photo 2.png|The texture of Minireena from the Popcorn Bowl easter egg. ButteredMinireena.gif|The Minireena Popcorn Easter Egg being encountered by Youtuber RoxasXIIIkeys. 1230.png|The texture of the popcorn that covers Minireena in the easter egg. Map.png|Clear version of the restart panel map. Notice the faded out areas being areas from FNaF 4. Bidybab-in-shade.png|The texture of Bidybab from Eggs Benedict's home, this is similar to Bidybab's texture from the Elevator and Circus Control. BidybabTheStalker.jpg|Bidybab hiding on the bottom right of Eggs Benedict's home. Babyblueprint.png|Circus Baby's Blueprint. Blueprint.png|Ballora's Blueprint. FuntimeFreddySchematics.png|Funtime Freddy's Blueprint. Funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy's Blueprint. Category:Mechanics Category:Easter Egg